


A K9 officers' tale

by Creasy_Dog



Category: Bite Club, Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, F/M, Light Angst, Other, Police, Sad, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creasy_Dog/pseuds/Creasy_Dog
Summary: Dan stepped a bit closer and leaned to Stephens desk. He didn’t really like that, but Dan was in a higher position than him. After all, he was just a K9 officer. So Stephen just bit his tongue and looked at Dan, waiting him to say something.
Relationships: Dan Cooper & Stephen Langley, Jim Russo/Anna Morton, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Stephen Langley & Claire Hobson, Stephen Langley & Denver (Dog), Zoe Rawlings & Kate Summers, Zoe Rawlings/Dan Cooper





	1. Dog Work?

**Author's Note:**

> Yey this is my second fic! So I'm not a native English speaker so I apologize for any mistakes! And secondly: I don't know that much about crimes and police stuff, but I try my best and hope you enjoy this fic!

It was a windy day and a lot of people were enjoying themselves in the sun. A tennis ball landed near a tiny pond, in the middle of the park. Soon a big, black and brown shepherd followed and took the ball in it’s mouth. It started to run, gyrating between people, wagging it’s tail.

A man was sitting on the ground next to a big and old tree. He was writing something down to his notebook. He was biting his lower lip, focused on the writing. He started to shiver, but he didn’t notice it. Suddenly he heard a loud bark in front of him and it startled him as he jumped a bit.

He lifted his gaze to the dog in front of him. The ball that was in it’s mouth moments before, was laying on the green grass. It wagged it’s tail more and barked a few times. The man smiled sweetly and petted the dogs head. ”Come here boy”, he said and patted an empty place next to him. The dog took the ball into it’s mouth again and sat next to the man.

The man stroked the dogs back and hugged him a bit, continuing the stroking. He petted the dog at many places, smiling. ”You are such a good boy, you know that right?” He asked and looked at the dog. It barked happily and licked the mans cheek. He laughed and hugged the dog. He looked over it’s back and saw a woman talking to another man.

She was chatting with the man and they tangled their hands together. _”Disgusting…”_ The man hugging the dog thought. He squeezed the dog harder as he saw the two kissing passionately. He was biting his lower lip so hard it hurt and he tasted a bit of blood. He was also shaking again and suddenly he felt tears stinging his eyes. He let go of the dog and dried his eyes.

He quickly packed his stuff including the ball and his notebook. He grabbed a leash and attached it to the dogs collar. ”Denver, come. Let’s go”, he said and started to walk out of the park. The dog, Denver, whined quietly, nudging his owners hand. The man looked down at Denver and patted his head. ”You are a really good boy, you understand? I care of you so much”, he said and sighed, rubbing his forehead. He felt his eyes sting again and he tried not to cry. He had work to do and there just wasn’t time for tears.

They walked out of the park and to his car. It was a white K9 patrol car. The man opened the cars trunk and whistled. Denver jumped in and looked at his owner once again. He looked at Denver, petting it’s head. ”Good boy. Now, be nice okay? We have work to do and I don’t want to be late”, he said and closed the trunk. He hopped in his car and looked back at Denver. He sighed, started the car and drove towards the police station.

********

About twenty minutes later they arrived at the station. He parked his car and got out of it. He opened the trunk and let Denver out, leading it into the station. As he stepped inside, he felt few eyes on him. He just smiled and said ”Hello! How’s it going?” to all of them while waving his hand a little. He led Denver to the K9 part of the building, where the dogs could relax, eat and sleep.

Before he went to his desk, he petted Denver and planted a tiny kiss to it’s head. He left then and walked to his desk, sitting down. He did some paper work for a while before he and few other workers were called to one of the meeting rooms. He stood up and walked inside the room, closing the door behind him, because he was the last one to enter.

Their boss, Jim, talked about a new case that popped up a few minutes ago. It was a murder. A middle aged woman was killed and it wasn’t just any woman, but one of the very respected business women, who donated money to them in need and she was loved by everyone. _”That’s kinda gross. Why would so many people love a single lady so much just because she was doing good deeds…?”_ The man thought to himself. He didn’t understand why it was such a big deal. Many people die daily, but what was so extraordinary about this stupid fucking case. Fuck this shit, he’ll just go crab a cup of coffee and go for a walk with Denv-

”Oi! Earth to Stephen! Are you listening to me at all, boy?” Jim asked. The man, Stephen, jolted slightly and looked to Jim, but before that he had to refocus his gaze. Fuck, he had been daydreaming again. He heard the other few detectives laugh quietly at him and he felt his cheeks starting to burn up and catch a bit of a color from embarrassment. He looked little to his side when he answered: ”I- uh… I just… I-I was lost in thought…”

Stephen heard more chuckles from his sides and his embarrassment grew as did his faces redness. Jim shook his head, being a bit disappointed in him. ”You should pay more attention to the person who is talking to you, you understand?” Jim asked. Stephen just nodded and rubbed his arm. He wished he could just sink out of this situation. Jim told them the details and ordered them to leave and go to the crime scene.

Stepping out of the meeting room, Stephen walked over to his desk. He gathered some of the things laying on the table and sighed. Suddenly he got the feeling that someone was watching him. He lifted his gaze from the table and saw one of the detectives standing a few meters from his desk. His name was Dan. Dan stepped a bit closer and leaned to Stephens desk. He didn’t really like that, but Dan was in a higher position than him. After all, he was just a K9 officer. So Stephen just bit his tongue and looked at Dan, waiting for him to say something.

******

”Well, that went really well back there, didn’t it blondie?” Dan asked and laughed quietly. Stephen furrowed his brow a little as his face blushed slightly red from anger and embarrassment. He hated that nickname. Yes, his hair was kinda blonde, but he wasn’t an idiot like all the blonde jokes assumed. If he would have to guess, he would be the smartest of all of them. ”Just shut up Dan…” He said while throwing the bag over his shoulder and heading to the K9 area.

Unfortunately Dan followed him. ”Aaw. Did I hit a nerve? Are you going to tell your dog someone is picking on you? That’s too sweet”, he said with a smirk. Stephen bit his lip hard again and he broke the skin. Again. ”Shut up and leave me alone!” He half shouted and picked up his pace, vanishing from Dan’s sight. Stephen rushed to the K9 unit and panted slightly. He walked over to Denver and petted his head. ”C’mon boy. We have some work to do. Would you like to smell out some evidence?” He asked Denver and it barked happily. It liked to work especially with Stephen.

Stephen smiled and put the leash on Denver, walking to the front door with him. He stepped outside and just then he saw Dan and Zoe, kissing each other passionately. He looked down as he walked past them, biting his tongue and feeling a bit sick. ”Oi blondie! Where’s your girlfriend? Oh yeah, you don’t have one, only your dog!” Dan shouted. Zoe smacked Dan’s chest and said with a disapproving voice: ”Dan! Stop being a meanie!” Dan only chuckled while shrugging.

Stephen's grip on the leash tightened. He bit his lip again with so much force that there was blood dripping down from his lips. ”Ah, fuck…!” He murmured, feeling his eyes sting again. He walked to his car and put Denver to the trunk, sitting then behind the wheel. He looked Dan and Zoe, who continued kissing each other. He hit the wheel once, twice, and leaned his head against it, covering his head with his hands. He felt like fucking crying. Why did he always feel like this when he saw a couple kissing.

He lifted his head and felt a few tears rolling down his cheeks. Suddenly he heard a knock from the other side of the car. He jumped and looked to the sound. He quickly wiped the tears away, and rolled the window down. ”Yes…?” He asked, as naturally as he could. There was a woman, Claire was her name, looking at him. ”I just wanted to say hi. I also wanted to ask that are you feeling okay?” She asked. ”Yeah, yeah. I’m feeling… just fine. Why you ask?” He asked. ”I just… was in the same meeting room as you, Dan, Zoe and two others. And I heard the laughter and saw your face. I just felt a bit bad for you.” She answered.

Stephen furrowed his brow. He swallowed hard and said: ”Thank you for your concerns, but I have to head to the crime scene. And I’m fine, you don’t have to worry about me like I was a child… See you there.” He then rolled the window back up and started the car, backing from the slot. He turned left from the station and looked around the city. 

What the fuck was wrong with him. He didn’t usually cry so easily and it was actually pretty hard to make him cry. His feelings were usually kinda minimal and rational. He shook his head and heard Denver whine from back. ”Don’t worry boy, I’m okay… At least mostly…” He said as he drove. He felt like he wanted to scream and hit his hand through a brick wall. Eventually he shook the feeling of as he saw the blue and white police tape lining the crime scene.

They arrived to the parking lot, where the woman’s, Leah, body was. It was near a cliff where one could go hiking if they wanted. Dan and Zoe were already there. They must’ve left while he was talking to Claire and they were probably talking to the one who find Leah like that. Stephen sighed and rubbed his temples. He got out of the car and went to the back to get Denver, who happily jumped down. The trip here was about 30 minutes.

Stephen stood there for a while, just taking in the scenery. The forensic were checking the body and taking some pictures. He could hear the silent splashes of the waves, because the ocean wasn’t that far away from here. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, before walking inside the secured area.


	2. The Crime Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe sighed and got up looking at Dan. “This doesn’t look that good. The killer could have just shot her or slice her throat to kill her… But this looks like it was planned and done in anger, which totally makes it a murder…” she said. Dan nodded. “Yeah, tell me about it. Sheesh, this is such a shit show."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part is here! I hope you like it!  
> And again, I'm not a native English speaker so there might be mistakes!

The crime scene was a mess. Leah’s handbag was six meters away from her and all its insides were scattered all over the ground. Some of them were broken and her wallet seemed to lay the closest to the bag. One of the forensics picked up the wallet and scanned it with his eyes. ”Sean! What did you find mate?” Dan asked as he walked over to the body with Zoe.

Sean lifted his gaze to Dan and smiled. ”Hello Detective Cooper and detective Rawlings”, he said. ”Please, just call me Zoe”, Zoe said. ”And you can call me Dan”, Dan added. Sean nodded and handed the wallet to Dan. ”It seems that this indeed was a murder. The cash is all there and so is the credit card. A robber wouldn’t leave all this money behind them”, He said.

Dan looked at the wallet and hummed. “Yeah, it totally seems like a murder. I mean, if I were a robber, I would totally take all this cash”, he said and chuckled. Zoe shook her head and looked at Sean. “I’m sorry about him. He is an idiot sometimes”, she said. “Hey!” Dan said and turned his gaze to Zoe. “Oh, um… It’s nothing. Would you like to check out the body?” Sean asked. “Yes, we would. Thanks”, Zoe said and crouched over Leah’s body while Dan hovered above her, looking at Leah.

Leah’s body was a mess too. She had some slashes on her hands. She had fought back at least but got hurt at the process. She was laying at her stomach and there were multiple stab wounds on her back. She probably died at the stab wounds and blood loss. Her nails and fingertips were a little blue, so the murder happened some time ago. She was wearing a lovely flower dress, high heels, and some orange sunglasses. Her beautiful dark brown hair was a mess too and her pretty light brown skin was ruined by the cold red blood.

Zoe sighed and got up looking at Dan. “This doesn’t look that good. The killer could have just shot her or slice her throat to kill her… But this looks like it was planned and done in anger, which totally makes it a murder…” she said. Dan nodded. “Yeah, tell me about it. Sheesh, this is such a shit show. Like what kind of person does this kind of stu--”, he said, but he was cut of when a dog barked a few times.

Dan, Zoe and Sean looked to their left and saw Stephen and Denver sitting next to him. “Oh… Am I interrupting something…?” he asked. Dan squinted his eyes and answered: “Yeah, our peace and quiet, weirdo.” Stephen chewed the inside of his cheek a bit and his grip on Denver’s leash tightened. Zoe narrowed her eyes and smacked Dan’s arm pretty hard. “Oww! What the hell?!” Dan asked and rubbed his arm. “Stop being a dickhead to your coworkers, Dan! You’re such an idiot sometimes!” She shouted.

Zoe turned her head to Stephen and said with a soft tone: “I’m so sorry about Dan. He doesn’t know how to behave…!” She said and looked Dan with irritated expression. Dan rubbed his neck and muttered something. Stephen cleared his throat and said: “It’s… It’s okay. We uh, we are here to help. If Denver here could smell something.” Zoe nodded and smiled a bit. “Well come here and let Denver take a sniff of Leah’s cloth peace. There’s a bloody speck which looks a bit like a fingerprint”, she said.

Stephen smiled slightly and walked over to Leah’s body. It looked bad. He took the cloth to his hands and showed it to Denver. “Take a good, long sniff of this buddy. C’mon, you can do it”, he said softly. Denver sniffed the cloth and barked slightly. Then he started to sniff the ground starting to walk forwards. Stephen followed Denver, holding onto his leash. “I think he picked up a scent”, he said and glanced towards Zoe and Dan. Dan lifted his eyebrow and looked at Zoe. Zoe bobbed her head towards Stephen and followed him and Denver. Dan sighed and rolled his eyes, following Zoe. Sean hummed and continued checking Leah’s body.

********

Stephen looked around him and followed Denver, that was pulling pretty hard on the leash. It was sniffing the ground. A few moments later Denver stopped in his tracks and started to bark. Stephen stood next to Denver and crouched down. He started looking into a bush and furrowed his brow a bit. Zoe and Dan stopped behind Stephen and looked at him. “What did you find, blondie?” Dan asked and snickered a bit. Stephen ignored him but he visibly tensed a little. Zoe sighed and shook her head. “Dan, what did I say to you earlier?” She asked. Dan shut his mouth and looked to his side.

Stephen picked up a cigarette and held it up to his face, looking at it, and of course he was wearing some gloves. It wasn’t smoked all the way. “Well well, look what the dog found.” Dan commented and Stephen lifted his gaze and looked at Dan. He handed the cigarette to Dan and petted Denver. “Good boy! Well done!” He complimented and gave some treats to Denver. Denver chewed on the treats and panted happily. Dan examined the cigarette and hummed. “Well, it’s time to get this to the lab. Do you have a bag for this, Zoe?” He asked. Zoe nodded and gave Dan a tiny evidence bag and he put the cigarette in it.

Zoe looked around them and sighed. “If that doesn’t lead us anywhere, this is going to be a shitty case”, she said. “Yea… You’re right”, Dan said and looked the cigarette. Stephen got up and petted Denver again. Suddenly a squirrel jumped to the ground few meters away from them and Denver spotted it. It run after the squirrel that leaped to the grass field, running away from the dog. Denver yanked Stephen with him and barked to the squirrel. “Denver! No, bad dog! Stop chasing the squirrel!” Stephen tried to shout at the dog, but it didn’t listen.

The squirrel climbed onto a tree and chattered at Denver. Denver stopped suddenly and barked to the squirrel. Stephen wasn’t expecting this and as the leash tightened, he swung backwards and hit his face to the tree. He tumbled down to his back and groaned in pain. They weren’t that far away from Zoe and Dan so he could hear Dan laughing hysterically, at him of course. Stephen felt humiliated and his face turned red slightly. Dan’s laughter hurt him, even though he was kind of used to it nowadays. Zoe squinted her eyes and shook her head. She jogged towards Stephen and stood next to him. “Here, let me help you”, she said and helped him to his legs.

Stephen groaned slightly and held his head. “Oh dear… You're bleeding from your nose. Are you feeling okay?” Zoe asked, sounding a bit concerned. “Ah, y-yeah. I’m… okay. Fuck…” Stephen answered and held his hand to his nose. “Are you sure?” Zoe asked. “Yeah, yeah… Don’t worry, really.” Stephen said and Denver came next to him, whining quietly. Stephen looked down at Denver. It looked a bit ashamed. Stephen sighed slightly and petted Denver’s head. “It’s okay buddy… Don’t be sad”, he said soothingly and scratched Denver behind his ear.

Zoe sighed in relief and patted Stephen’s back. “Glad to hear that you’re feeling okay”, she said and looked back to Dan that had calmed down a bit. “And now, I’m going to slap the living crap out of that man, so excuse me”, she said and walked towards Dan. Dan noticed the angry emotion at Zoe’s face and tried to say something, but Zoe pinched Dan’s ear and started to drag him back to his car, while Dan whined.

Stephen took a tissue out of his pocket and pressed it against his nose, starting to walk back to the crime scene. He didn’t know if he was needed anymore or not, but he wouldn’t like to leave before he was sure his and Denver’s help wasn’t needed. He looked to the sky and saw some white, soft and puffy clouds gliding through the skies. It was calming to him, but the echo of Dan’s laughter made him feel sad, angry and useless.

Stephen gathered himself and shook the thoughts to the back of his head. He needed to focus on the case now and there just wasn’t room for feelings like this. Denver walked next to him and they could see the blue and white police tape again, securing the area. Stephen sighed and looked towards Leah’s body. He would have to catch the murderer, but first he had to figure out, how to deal with Dan’s actions.


End file.
